Emma Enchanted
by WritingIsMyDream
Summary: It’s after high school and Emma got a part-time job to pay for her college tuition as a magician’s assistant (hence the title of this story). When doing a show she runs into an old flame and they gain a new friendship
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: Remember at the end of the first chapter of The Girl We Use To Know the whole poll thingy I did. Well, this is the first story using the number one voted Degrassi couple you like to read about is…

Drum roll please?

Drum roll

Mr. Sean Cameron and Ms. Emma Nelson!

"A magician's assistant?" Spike Nelson-Simpson asked. "Honestly, Emma, is that the best job you could find?"

"What's wrong with that, Mom?" Emma asked, packing her clothes ready to go on the road with her new friend, Isaac Tripp, who happened to be her boss if you wanted to call him that.

"Nothing," Spike said. "I'm just overreacting that my baby is finally leaving me and about to go out on her own." Spike started to tear up and Emma handed her a box of tissues.

"Mom, I'm not your baby," Emma said, shaking her head. "Jack is now." She looked at her little brother (now four) sitting on the steps. "Right Jackie?"

"No," Jack responded shaking his head. "I'm a big boy!"

"No you're not! You're both my babies!" Spike said.

Snake walked downstairs at that time. "She's crying again, Daddy," Jack said, looking up at him.

"I can tell," Snake replied, looking at his wife. "I got Emma a little going away present."

"Snake!" Spike screamed. She grabbed another tissue and cried into it.

Emma looked at her stepfather who just blushed. "You have something for me?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, here," he said. He handed her a small box and she sat down on her bed and opened it. It was a plain silver pendent, smooth as a rock. "The man at the antique store said that there was a legend behind this pendent."

"A legend?" Emma asked.

Snake nodded. "He didn't tell me the legend, but I thought you'd like it."

Emma stood up and hugged him. "Thank you. I love it, Dad."

Snake smiled. He loved it when she called him "Dad".

Emma finished packing and fell asleep for the last night in her own bed, with the pendent beside her.

**The Legend**

Eighteen-year-old Jane sat at her vanity table brushing her long blond hair. She was wearing her new ball gown of rich lavender, off the shoulders and flowing just like something out of a fairy tale.

"Miss Jane," her chambermaid, Kari (pronounced Car-ee) walked in. Jane stood up and smiled at her. She smiled. "Why, Miss Jane, you look lovely."

"Thank you Kari," Jane said. "And what did I tell you about this 'Miss Jane' stuff? It's just Jane."

"Sorry," Kari said, curtsying.

"Now, did you have something you wanted to tell me?" Jane asked, sitting down and picked up her silver brush that had real rubies, diamonds, and sapphires in it.

"No," Kari replied. "Just to fix your hair. Sir Robert is here."

"Oh," Jane said, smiling. "I better to hurry. I don't want Robert to keep waiting."

Kari smiled and walked over and fixed Jane's hair.

****

TBC…

A/N: Just to let you know …"Jane" is Emma; "Robert" is pretty much Sean; "Kari" is Jane's best friend so she's Manny. More of Emma/Sean's story will unfold along with Jane/Robert's story soon. **But Emma, Sean, Manny, and the other characters you'll read about are the "reincarnations" of all of the characters in the legend.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to keep you from getting confused:

Jane: Emma Nelson  
Robert: Sean Cameron  
Kari: Manny Santos  
Lady Mary: Spike Nelson-Simpson  
Sir Ronald: Snake Simpson  
Kenny: Jay Hogart

Emma put the pendent on as Snake and Joey Jeremiah carried Emma's things upstairs. Angela was keeping Jack occupied by watching _Ella Enchanted_. Angela was doing everything she could not to miss Craig who took off with _Downtown Sasquatch_ on their first actual tour! Emma knew how she felt. She missed Craig, too. He was her best friend and they were there for each other after the shooting three years prior. Craig was an emotional wreck after seeing Jimmy lying on the floor and Emma was a wreck as well but together they helped each other through the rough time.

"Craig told me to give you this," Joey said, handing Emma a box. "He said not to open it until you get on the bus."

Emma nodded and stuffed it into her duffle bag that she was taking on the bus with her. A large bus was parked out front and the magician, Isaac, also known as "The Amazing Tripp" was playing "pick a card, any card" with Spike and Caitlin Ryan.

"Emma!" Isaac said, throwing his hands up and out of one of his sleeves a dove flew out. "Damn, there goes another one."

Emma laughed and walked over to Isaac, who out of another one of his sleeves pulled out a bouquet of flowers and handed them to her. "This is so sweet," Caitlin said. "It's like watching a romance novel unfolding."

When Emma took the flowers they exploded into different colored butterflies. Spike and Caitlin's jaws dropped. "Quit it!" Joey said. "You're making the married men look bad."

"Hey, you're not married yet," Snake, told him.

"Come next month and I will be." Joey pulled Caitlin to her feet and started dancing with her on the lawn.

"I'm sorry that I can't be there!" Emma said.

"It's ok, honey," Caitlin told her. "We'll send you a tape."

Emma nodded.

Isaac pushed up his sleeves where he had half a dozen watched, one being broken and another being a sundial and said, "We better get going."

"Alright," Emma replied, nodding. She hugged her mother, stepfather, and brother as he came outside holding Isaac's dove.

"Watch this," Isaac said. He covered the dove in his hand and smashed his hand down and the dove disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked.

"A magician never tells."

Jack looked disappointed but Isaac handed him a box of _The Amazing Tripp's EZ Tricks for B-ginners_. "Thank you!" Jack said.

Emma smiled and climbed onto the bus, without looking back.

**The Legend**

Jane with her hair up in neat curls took off downstairs, holding her skirts. She had told Kari to choose one of her dresses and had some of the servants help her put it on. Kari was going to be Jane's guest-of-honor at the ball.

"Robert," Jane called spotting him, standing in front of the large mirror looking handsome as ever in a white suit.

Robert (a year older than she) turned and looked up at her. She took his breath away as she continued down the steps. "You look beautiful," he told her meeting her halfway across the marble parlor. "As always."

Jane smiled and blushed. "And you look handsome. As always," she told him.

He leaned down to kiss her but stopped as Lady Mary, Jane's mother, walked over. "It's time for the ball," she said. She took Jane by the hand. "Oh, Jane you look lovely."

"Thank you Mother," Jane said, smiling.

Lady Mary smiled and turned to the large door where there was orchestral music erupting from the inside. Her husband, Sir Ronald, was at the door waiting for her, he smiled and took Lady Mary's arm in his.

"Come darling," Robert said, holding out his own arm. Jane smiled and linked her arm in his and they walked into the ballroom.

The room sparkled in silvers and hues of gold. The attendees to the ball turned and applauded to Jane and Robert. Jane smiled at Robert and they started to descend the steps.

Meanwhile, Robert's closest friend, Kenny was walking into the parlor. Kenny, himself, was only a stable boy cleaning out horse muck daily. He looked up as a dark haired maiden walked downstairs; her golden skin and her bright smile were beautiful in her pale blue dress. His heart stopped beating. But whom was he kidding? How could anyone as beautiful as this girl fall in love with someone like him?

Kari saw the boy at the bottom of the stairs staring up at her. She blushed and continued downstairs in Jane's dress. She'd just hate herself if she ruined such a pretty dress as this. Kenny walked toward her and met her at the bottom step. He took her hand in his and leaned down and kissed, his eyes focused on her lips, which he hoped he'd get to kiss very soon.

"My lady," he said.

She smiled and let him pull her down the stairs and escort her into the ball.

TBC…

A/N: I chose Jay to be "Kenny" because I think it'd be hilarious to see him shoveling out stables. Hehe, just kidding. I also like the Manny/Jay pairing and it will be added to my list of favorite Degrassi couples. But tell me what you think of it?


	3. Chapter 3

Emma leaned her head back against the bus seat and pulled out her duffle bag remembering the box Joey gave her from Craig. She opened it and lying there on top of packing peanuts was a brush that was silver and had rubies, diamonds, and sapphires in it. Along with a note from Craig:

__

Dear Emma,  
I know it's kind of weird to get a brush from someone (especially a used one GROSS!) sorry that's Marco but someone said that this brush actually belonged to someone who died years ago and I know that you are interested in the legendary type stuff. Sorry for being weird but I also thought that it was kick ass looking.  
I hope you like it and enjoy your "magic tour". I know I will.  
With love,  
Craig

She smiled when she read the P.S.

__

P.S. If you're going to be an immature idiot like Spinner about the "with love" thing it's just that plain "Love you like a sister" thing.

Emma shook her head and looked at the brush and turned it over in her hands. Maybe there was some sort of secret in a brush like this. It also must have cost out the ass, but she wondered…

**The Legend**

Robert danced with Jane spinning her around on the dance floor and out of the corner of his eye he watched as Kenny and Kari laughed with each other. "Do you know her?" Robert asked.

"Yes, she's my chambermaid and amazing," Jane said. "Do you know him?"

"My dear friend."

The music stopped and they applauded the orchestra. Robert took Jane's hand and led her out onto the lanai. Jane looked up at the stars. "I love nights like this," she said.

"And I," Robert said, taking her hand. "Love you."

Jane looked at him and smiled.

"I got something for you," he replied. "On my travels."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver pendent necklace that had a deep engraving in it. It was symmetrical on all four sides and it was a bunch of twists and turns forming a beautiful design.

Jane gasped. "I love it," she said. She turned and watched as his hands came over her head and hooked the silver chain. She stared at her reflection in the fountain on the lanai. "It's beautiful, Robert."

"You're beautiful," he whispered into her deeply perfumed neck.

Jane watched as he pulled something else out of his pocket and her eyes grew wide as she watched him get down on one knee. She turned and looked around at him. "Robert?" she whispered.

"Jane, will you marry me?" he asked.

Jane put her hand to her mouth and fought back tears. "Yes," she said.

He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Kenny walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the river with Kari. He touched her smooth, soft cheek with the back of his finger and brushed it across her lips. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Kari," she whispered. "Yours?"

"Kenneth. But everyone calls me Kenny."

She smiled. "I like your name."

"It's not as…beautiful as Kari."

She blushed and looked down at her feet. He lifted her chin up and brought his lips to hers. They kissed long and hard. When they pulled away they looked up as stars shot across the sky.

Kari gasped. "It's amazing."

"You're the most amazing young woman I've ever met," he told her.

But then they both realized that the other deserved better. She was just a chambermaid and he was a stable hand but to each other she was a princess and he was Prince Charming waiting to take her away.

****

A/N: Sorry I keep writing more about "Kenny" and "Kari" but there's more to the story. Believe me! However, I checked and the Sean/Emma pairing has been knocked out of the number 1 favorite couples spot. But now which of the remainders do you like?: (If you have others that aren't here then e-mail me or put it in your review)

Jay/Emma

Craig/Manny

Craig/Ashley

Craig/Emma

Jay/Alex

JT/Liberty

JT/Manny

Chris/Liberty

Craig/Ellie

Jimmy/Ashley

Jimmy/Manny

JT/Paige

Sean/Ellie

Spinner/Alex

Jimmy/Hazel

Sean/Ashley

Chris/Emma

Toby/Kendra

Toby/Emma

JT/Emma

Spinner/Manny

Spinner/Paige

Jay/Manny


	4. Chapter 4

****

Sorry if I may have confused anyone but if you're a real fan of my writing then you know I'm a weirdo. But anyway, since I've written a Sean/Emma fic (this one), I wanted to know what other couples you think I should write about, that's all I was saying. Sorry for any confusion!

Emma's first show was a couple of nights later and Isaac told her that all she had to do was stand on stage and look pretty. However, Emma wasn't too thrilled about the tricks he did with the doves and the rabbits but Isaac assured her that the animals were never hurt during his tricks.

Emma walked out on the stage in her sparkling blue dress with the pendent around her neck. Emma assisted Isaac with several of his tricks, even when he sawed her in half and pushed her middle to one side while her head and feet were still in one place.

"Now, I need a volunteer from the audience," Isaac said.

The light scanned the room and stopped a young man sipping at his drink. "You sir," Isaac replied. At first the man objected but after a while the other man, woman, and little girl coaxed him on stage. When he got closer Emma's smiling face faded.

"Sean?" she asked.

****

The Legend

"I can't believe that I'm engaged," Jane said, waltzing around the room in her nightgown with Kari.

"I can't believe that I'm in love," Kari replied.

"What's his name by the way?" Jane asked sitting down in her plush chair and undoing her hair.

"Kenny," Kari said, blushing.

"He's a friend to Robert."

"Really?" Kari asked.

Jane nodded.

"What do you have in mind for your wedding?"

Jane sighed. "Everyone will be there," she said.

"Everyone?" Kari asked. She was getting Jane's bed ready.

"Yes," Jane said. "Kari?"

"Yes ma'am?" Kari asked.

"I want you to be my maid of honor."

Kari looked at her. "Oh, miss," she said. "I don't know."

"Kenny is going to be Robert's best man."

"I accept then."

Jane laughed and finished getting ready for the night.

"So," Robert said, slapping Kenny's shoulder. "I saw you with a young woman."

"Kari?" Kenny asked.

"Yes, do we have any future wedding plans for you and her?"

"Robert, I just met the girl."

"Well?"

Kenny shook his head. "She's beautiful," he said. "She doesn't deserve someone like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I clean out stables for a living."

"If she really cares about you than that wouldn't matter."

Kenny shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care," he said. "Maybe it would be better if I stayed out of her life."

Robert didn't say anymore because Kenny had lied down in his bed with his back to Robert, meaning that this conversation is over.


End file.
